


5

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	5

你很早就见过他，那个时候他是老大的得力部下，是个锋利如刀的美人。有次老大喝醉强要了他，从那以后他多了一个身份，成了老大的枕边人。后来他的卧底身份被发现，老大当着你们的面强上了他，他被送去调教了。几年过去，你已经从小弟熬成了大哥。这天，小弟们说要带你去个好地方，你进去看到一排被锁住的房间，房门都是漆黑的只在中间开了一个小窗，里面穿来男人的辱骂声和凄厉的惨叫。你继续往里走，在最里面的一间门前停了下来，你透过小窗往里看，看到了他，他还是那么美，比以前更加妖艳魅惑，他的一条腿被身后的男人抬起来，男人狠命地肏着他，快速地抽插肏得很深。他静静的闭着眼睛，脸上没有什么表情，最后男人射了进去他才缓缓睁开了眼睛。


End file.
